Magneto
Magneto is a powerful mutant from the Marvel series X-Men and is the archenemy of the X-Men. Despite once being close friends with Professor Xavier, the two became bitter enemies when Xavier championed the co-existence of mutant and human kind working together. To Magento such a system was impossible and he instead championed a violent pro-mutant stance, one which saw humans as the enemy in a genetic war and promoted the idea that mutants should become the dominant species on Earth. In addition to his traditional role as the adversary of the X-Men, Magneto has fought against several other heroes and villains in the Marvel universe, often being depicted as a man capable of switching roles between villain and antihero depending on the situation. He is the father of the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, both of whom were originally part of his terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (later referred to simply as the Brotherhood, as Magneto became a more morally "grey" character). Origin A holocaust survivor, Magneto was a young boy by the name Erik M. Lehnsherr growing up in Nazi-Germany when he was torn from his parents and sent to a concentration camp. As an adult, witnessing a rising hatred of mutants, he feared that mutants may suffer the same fate as the oppressed races of the holocaust. He came to hate mankind for its failure to accept those who are different and became increasingly dogmatic in his views, unable to accept differences in opinion and often seeing mutants that displayed human-friendly views as either foolish or misguided - in a tragic irony Magneto would start to mirror the qualities of those who had oppressed his people and only much later in his life did Magneto finally acknowledge this, having been blinded by his hatred for a large portion of his career. Powers and Abilities Magneto, often referred to as the "Master Of Magnetism" has control over the entire electromagnetic spectrum - this manifests most famously as control over any magnetic metal, allowing him to shape it to his will.. however his control is so great that he can also generate force-fields, electrical-energy, amplify his strength to superhuman levels and also manipulate some other forms of energy. In many appearances Magneto wears a helmet specially designed to block out telepathic assaults and even without the helmet has shown some resistance to psychic attacks, of course he is no match for Xavier's psychic powers. He is also extremely knowledgeable and has shown some degree of resistance to age (though so do many characters in the series). Goals and Ambitions Magneto wants to protect the mutant race from what he views as the inherent evil of mankind, deeply cynical and often merciless he also holds the belief that mutants are superior to humans and should be treated as such - he is also a terrorist who destroys any he views as being a danger to his kind, including other mutants if necessary - however he is not quite as monstrous as some X-Men villains, such as Apocalypse, and doesn't wish to specifically enslave the world, rather shape it into his own vision of right and wrong and is unwilling to change his position for anyone. Trivia *Magneto is a protagonist in Marvel Zombies, as he blamed himself for dooming the Earth due to making a deal with an unknown zombie (rumored to be future Giant-Man) to bring the zombie plague over to lower the number of humans, but not aware of the consequences. He soon meets his tragic end at their hands, cursing them in his final moments saying "I hope you choke on me". Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants Category:Leader Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Father of hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Avengers Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Anti Heroes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mass Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Telekinetics Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Alchemists Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Marvel Movie villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Muses Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Power Hungry